


Otters and Hedgehogs

by SmokeyLoki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyLoki/pseuds/SmokeyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, as always, and decides to see what it is John is so avidly fixated by on his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otters and Hedgehogs

Sherlock groaned loudly, drooping backwards over the arms of his arm chair.

“Bored.”

When John made no show of movement Sherlock stage-sighed and repositioned himself on the chair, so that he was upside down. His legs and feet shot up into the air against the back of the plush chair, and his head rested on the floor, staring at John.

“Boooored.”

Sherlock held his breath and waited for John to sigh, close his computer, and pivot in his chair to face the languid detective. When this did not happen, Sherlock narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together. He slid onto the floor and pushed himself up before striding over to John, who was intently focused on his screen. Sherlock noted that John had been neglecting his tea, which no longer steamed. He also hadn’t moved in at least 12 minutes. His blinking rate was retarded to a third it’s normal speed and his pupils were dilated. 

John you dirty boy… Sherlock thought wryly, predicting what he might find on John’s computer. 

So absorbed in what was on his screen, John didn’t notice Sherlock slipping around the room and coming up behind him. Finally Sherlock was close enough to see the video on John’s computer.

Sherlock nearly tripped and fell over. Appalled, he scrunched his face in confusion. He had been wrong?

“John are you honestly that engrossed in a video of an otter and a hedgehog playing with each other?” Sherlock exclaimed loudly, startling John, who whirled around, bewildered. Sherlock turned his face heavenward and groaned before stomping back to his chair and pitifully throwing himself at it. 

After a while of ignoring John’s irritated questions, silence settled back over the flat. And precisely 3 minutes and 27 seconds after it did…

“Boooooooooored.”


End file.
